The Last Run
by Shadowluz08
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog faces another one of Robotnik's robots, only things get complicated and Sonic faces challenges on his own.  Written originally for a contest. There is no relationship character x character.


'The Last Run'

By: Shadowluz07

ANTS: I wasn't too sure as to the rules for this, so I decided to make a story that still kept a unusual situation but still captured the character of the well, characters. My only goal in this story was to refer to the 20 years of Sonic the Hedgehog and to not add sex, swearing, or any other strange content that may provoke the annihilation of this entry. It is packed with action/adventure and drama. I hope you like this.

Sonic's P.O.V.

I open my eyes. I close them. I open them again. I try to feel my legs as I do every morning. I close my eyes again and hold back the urges inside of me. I tighten my fist and tell myself that the nightmares are untrue. I open my eyes again and look down to see that my legs were in fact on me. For the past few weeks, I have been having the feeling that I would lose my ability to run freely. Each dream varied in ways that I could lose my ability. One had to do with the fact that my gift was given to me by the glorious powers of some deity that were then taken away from me, but I know that was ridiculous after having my episodes of fantasy and reality with my encounters in the medieval and Arabian world.

Another was where my legs were transformed into something else, much like what happened when I was transformed into a werehog and my speed was not that great and I was not quite myself. Anyway, my legs in that dream were changed into either a large fish tail or some rolling object. I shiver at the thought of it. The one I had last night, however, was the worst. I would dream of waking up and find myself without legs at all. It was the most terrifying sight I ever witnessed. I never told anyone about this, I figured my friends would worry about me more than they had to and that's not what I needed. What I could use is the security that I will be able to run at the best of my ability or at whatever rate I please until my heart stops to beat.

Suddenly, an explosion drew my attention away from my worries. I looked across from the tree branch I was currently still sitting on. Clouds of smoke surfaced from the forest. I stood up and placed my hand onto the thick bark of the tree. My mouth formed a grin, "Well you know what they say, where there's smoke," I dropped down to the grass below and prepared to take off, "There's Robotnik!" My legs scurried down the green grass, passed the plains, and into the woods. I could feel the breeze running across my face. I run with the same determination I've had since the beginning of time until I reached the roots of the grey smoke which ended up being the aftermath of a large fire.

Then, out of the sky, a familiar floating device dropped down to just above my height. The man inside was of course, the notorious Dr. Robotnik, or as I like to refer to him as Eggman. He laughed evilly and placed his right index finger at me, "Looks like I finally got your attention, Sonic! For I, Dr. Eggman will finally defeat you!" I yawned and waved my hand at him, "Yeah, yeah that's what you always say. You keep making promises you can't keep." Eggman contorted his face with cringed eyebrows to the center of his eyes and his mouth formed a deep frown, "You think you're so funny, don't you? Well this time, I will prevail!" He pressed a button in which he operated inside his portable floating device. I expected him to do that. I always tried to predict his next move. I was thinking perhaps lasers. Suddenly, a large colored beam shot out from a hole in the floating device. I smirked as it came towards me. When attacks strike me, I tend to see things in slow motion. That was my secret defense. As fast I was, everything else appeared, slow to me. Therefore, before the beam could target my fur, I already ran off behind the floating tub.

Eggman looked at the crisp ashes of the grass he burned down. For some odd reason, he always thinks it is me. He pulls his forearms in front of him and pushes down in a victorious manner. "Score!" I knocked on the metal tub. Eggman's eyebrow lifted before he turned himself around. His eyes widened, "How did you get there so quickly?" I grinned, "What will it take for you to learn that you can never keep up with me?" "Oh, yeah? Well I've got a surprise for you!" "Good, because defeating me on that moment would have been pretty lame!" The doctor didn't waste another second, he whistled using his mouth and hand and out of nowhere, a giant killer robot comes out with such a mass, I felt my free space shorten by a lot. This robot was immense! It was structured much in the way of a 10-footed- dinosaur, only this was a machine that had a red painted surface over its metallic body, sharp metal for teeth and claws, and a tail with a large razor blade both over and underneath it. "Woah!" I responded. "Impressive isn't he? Prepare to meet your doom!" "Yeah, yeah," I said in an uncaring tone, "Bet he can't go as fast I can!" Eggman then told me, "Maybe not alone," He shifted his tub into what would have been the dinosaur's brain.

I watched him press several buttons. Meanwhile that went on, I decided to spin around the fire that was still there. My feet picked up the pace as I adjusted myself to the track I'd be running. I must have gone around it more than a thousand times, but after spinning out the oxygen, the flames started to deplete at a much faster rate. As soon as I finished that, I heard a laugh. I turned around and before I could process what was happening now, the robot placed the first blow to my face. I dropped down on the ground, but quickly jumped back in a fighting stance. "Woo hoo! Now we're talking! Bring it on!" I leaped forward to target the robot's controller, that being Eggman, nevertheless, the gigantic metallic hand caught me by the waist. I tried to pull free, but instead I was brought straight down to the ground. I was continuously slammed to the forest floor until my face was covered in loose dirt and blades of grass. I felt dizzy. The mad man laughed his annoying laugh again. Suddenly, I familiar voice caught my attention. "Sonic!" I looked towards the origin of the voice.

In the sky, I could see my old plane being driven by my best friend, Tails. A blanket of relief covered me, "Tails! Glad you could make it!" He waved at me then drove closer to the robot that held me in its fist. Shots were fired from both the robot and the plane. The missiles that were fired at the robot's hand failed meanwhile those that were after Tails were luckily dumb missiles and were easily dodged by the Tornado. I continued to pull out of the metallic grasp, but I failed. Tails shouted from the plane, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of there!" I noticed someone in the plane behind Tails. A pink-headed hedgehog jumped out of the plane with her Piko Piko Hammer in her hands. With a striking blow, she struck the hand that coiled my body. The blow instantly caused the hand to break apart into pieces. I somersaulted at the end of my fall and ran to catch Amy as she fell. She instantly fell into my arms. When I placed her shoes back to the ground, she leaped right back at me and coiled her arms around my neck and cried, "Oh, Sonic! I saved you! Are you okay?" I tried to process words with the limiting air entering into my lungs, "Yes," I struggled, "Now please let me go." When she let me go, I thanked her and quickly jolted back into action. The dinosaur roared as I charged forward towards it. I homed in onto its knees, then its arms and onto the cockpit on the head. "Aah!" cried Eggman. When I landed back to the ground, the head of the robot spun round and round and slowly back into position. "Grr! Now you've asked for it!" growled the moustache man.

The robot started to chase me down the forest for a few seconds, then stopped and released a few other missiles from its back. The first ones came from its chest. I stood at the same place until the missiles were just about to hit me and therefore fooled them to miss. "Is that all you've got?" I asked proudly. I didn't expect a response. I ran back towards it and constantly attacked one of the hard iron 'knees'. I injured it so bad, that the robot collapsed on it. I jumped from there and stroke the cockpit again. The attack caused me to pounce back a few feet again and the head twirled once more. The robot continued following me despite the severe damage to its legs. To my surprise, this time it breathed fire at my stance. I jumped away to escape it and almost got my feet burned. "Talk about turning up the heat!" I joked, "But how about you cool it?" An idea came to me to outrun it by spinning around the robot so the head would unwind and break apart. However, before I could travel halfway around, the giant tail blocked me. I could have jumped onto it, climbed upward and done another attack, but the blades on the tail made me withdraw that plan. "Think you can outrun it eh? You can't even pass it! Ha-ha!" Eggman said proudly. I growled at the truth. My only option was to continue attacking the other knee, but with that flame throwing mouth of the robot, that idea was just as thrown out the window as the one I just lost. Without warning, the robot dropped to the ground by a mysterious blow to its knee. I turned around to see what happened. On the other side of the robot stood both Knuckles and Rouge. I smiled after having seeing them. "Looks like we made it just in time to have some fun," Knuckles proclaimed with a smile. "You didn't miss much, " I turned to watch the robot stand up without its hind legs, "let's finish him off!" Knuckles and Rouge covered my sides. Rouge stated her role, as we charged together, "I'll distract it meanwhile you two take care of that iron fist of his." I then gave out my role, "I'll strike the cockpit," I looked to the echidna, "Knuckles that leaves you to take out that hand of his!" "With pleasure!" I heard him say. The three of us jumped in mid-air and focused on our targets. When we came back down, we watched as Eggman fled from the head of the dinosaur, "No way! I can't believe this!"

The robot's tail suddenly started to spin along with the head. I could hear Tails from a distance, probably from the Tornado, "Oh no! The robot is malfunctioning! Sonic, watch out for those blades!" I looked in front of me and instinctively jumped up at the sight of the jolting tail that came at me. Knuckles and Rouge did the same. Then I heard the knuckle head's voice, "Sonic, that robot will start cutting down all the trees in this forest and we can't let that happen!" "So what do we do?" I asked. "We can probably stop it if we can unwind its electrical circuitry if we make his head spin around long enough! Sonic, do you think you can pull it off?" Rouge questioned. I responded without looking at her and smiled, "It'll be cake beating that thing at its own game!" I charged forward at the out-of-control robot again and cried, "Hey metal head! Think you can keep up with me?" I started at a fair distance from the tail. The sensors were still active and detected my movement. The tail continued to follow me. My legs pumped harder and harder. I looked back to see how well I was outrunning it. To my surprise, it almost clasped my tail! I yelped and ran faster. I've never gotten a chance to run with all the integrity and will to do so with my life at risk. The tail-gating that this robotic tail was giving me was making me believe that I would have to in fact run at my maximum level. My legs were getting sore, the wind was picking up with every full step I took. The adrenaline in me was sparked at an all-time high. I ran so fast that my image blurred and the voices from outside were shaky. I looked behind me and noticed that the tail was no longer tail-gating me, but I couldn't stop. I started to slow down, but only to get back up when the tail started increasing speed. I'm sure my friends were at awe at the quickness of my true self. The colors green, blue, and white were all merging together. Until I heard Knuckles' voice. Before I knew it, I passed a sonic boom and tried to stop, but then things changed. I looked up to see the head drop, but then I heard the a female cry shout, "Watch out!" I looked at the object in front of me. At the same pace, the tail started to come at me, in reverse! I couldn't stop. My fast body collided with the sharp object in front of me. A massive pain in my legs caused me to shout to the sky, trip over the tail, cause another part of my body to become full of discomfort and before anything else could be felt, everything went black.

I open my eyes. I close them. I open them again and try to feel my legs as I did every morning. I widened my eyes and wondered why this result wasn't the same as the previous days. Before I could decide what to do, I looked around and found myself surrounded by blue and white walls. I could hear the sound of machines beeping. I touched my face and noticed that there was a mask over my nose and mouth. I lifted my upper body and looked around once more. I saw Tails coming in from a door. He looked distraught, as if the worst had happened to him. This didn't help my confused case. I lifted the mask from my face to speak, I asked him how he was doing. He didn't reply immediately. So I asked him again. He looked at me and smiled, but appeared forced, "I'll be okay, Sonic, there's something I need to tell you." "Okay, buddy. What is it?" "It's...about your condition. I'm guessing you've been wondering as to what happened to your legs." I grew nervous, "I figured they were numb. I hurt myself pretty bad over on that last battle." "You didn't look at them, did you?" I paused and raised an eyebrow, trying to hold in the sudden nostalgia that was forming, "No, why? Should I not?" His face went back to his shoes. "I'll go tell the others you're awake." He started making his way towards the door, but then paused and warned me not tolook under the sanitary stitched covers. Confused as I was, I placed the oxygen mask back on my face and waited for Tails to come back. My upper body suddenly started ti ache, so I dropped back down. I heard the door open again, so I lifted my head a bit, enough to see who was coming in. Amy, Cream, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles all entered the room with concerned faces. It surprised me that Amy wasn't as chipper as always, even Cream's unhappy expression made me even more uncomfortable. I lifted my entire upper body and looked at everyone in the face. They appeared to be avoiding eye-contact. This was beginning to annoy me. "Well, are you all going to stare or is someone going to give me answers? What happened?"

Tails spoke first, "We brought you into the Mobian Hospital after you passed out from the pain you received after Eggman attacked you with his robot." "Who stopped it in the end?" "All of us except Tails. He immediately took you into the Tornado. You were in a very bad condition," replied Cream. Amy walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I could tell she was hugging me, but before I could pull her off of me, I felt something wet dripping down on my neck. She had her fact smothered in my collarbone, as if she was trying to smother her sadness. When she let me go, she made sure i couldn't see her face. I touched the wet area with my hand and looked at everyone else. "Sonic, we're all here for you in whatever you may need," Rouge said in her serious, yet humble tone. Everyone tried to form a smile. "Enough of the silence! Why are you all staring at me that way!" Amy turned back to look at me, "Sonic," her lower lip trembled, "Look at your legs." I looked down at the covers over my legs. I was scared of what would be underneath. My hand twitched before I could grasp the white blanket over me. When I lifted it up slowly, everyone turned away. That made me even tenser. Then I lifted it up all the way. I was not prepared for this. I couldn't believe the sight. My legs...the powerhouse of my abilities, the reason they called me Sonic, and the limbs I used to explore new worlds, were decapitated. I felt a vast energy leave me much in the way that a breeze flees from a window. I didn't know how to react. My hand dropped the corner of the blanket and remained floating above the bed. My body trembled and my eyes twitched. Gah! My,my legs! What happened to my legs?My legs were everything to me. They made everything I've ever done possible. I leaped over obstacles, pounced on robots, grinded rails, and broke the sound barrier with them.

My best friend looked me in the eyes, "After blowing off the robot's head, the tail went in reverse while you were running in full speed, so fast that you must have not realized that the tail's razors jabbed into your knee and upper thigh. You were vulgarly sliced in the wounded areas. I'm sorry, Sonic, when I brought you here, they examined you and said that your legs were badly damaged; arteries were split and the bones were crushed. They couldn't be saved," His ears lowered on those last few words. I looked down at my 'legs' again. The only visible part under my torso was the upper parts of my thighs. They stuck out in white bandages right underneath me." Oh no, no! No! What do I do? I need my legs! They're gone!" "Just calm down," Knuckles added. I knew he was trying to help, but my frustration made me act on my impulse and not my head, "How do you want me to calm down? My legs are gone!" I growled, "That Eggman really did it this time! I'll make sure he pays for this!" Amy stepped in, "The doctors said it'll take some adjusting to this life and to have some support and that's what we're here for." I almost laughed at the fact that they didn't quite understand my situation, "A-adjust? No! How can I adjust to this? I'm Sonic and I can't even own up to my own name anymore! Isn't there something that can be done, Tails?" The fox nodded. I brought my hands together and looked at them. I threw a punch into one of my palms and mumbled, "Dang it!" In a monotone voice, I said, "Can you stay here a bit; I don't want to be alone in the moment." I placed the mask back on my face. I found it difficult to breathe, as if my breaths were now a chore. "Sure thing, Sonic," Tails smirked. Everyone stood by my bed as I closed my eyes. To think, I would never be able to run again. The thought was positively criminal, but it was my reality. I closed my eyes to rest. I wanted to escape my reality-at least in my dreams I can run away from my suffering. The cowardly view point wasn't taken into my consideration until my mind drifted off to its own world.

I was given a wheelchair the first day I walk past the door of my room. My friends watched me play with it a bit then helped me get outside. I was then taken under Vanilla's wing and cared for in her home. There, my friends would visit from time to time in which they would all trade the errand of helping me cope with the tragedy and reminding me that I am somewhat important. Days went by and the visits were beginning to shorten. The love and care I was feeling was drifting away. When I realized this, I decided to confront them about it. One of them said that Eggman found out about my condition and therefore used my absence to terrorize the city and continue robotizing the planet. Apparently they had their hands tied with them now. They let me know of how of went on the battlefield and I would give them advice in return. No one came in to tell me anything after months, except Vanilla; who even she seemed to be tired of caring for me even though she claims to see me as her own child. I reminded her that I was a free spirited runner who needed to find his own path to righteousness one again. She suggested I'd try to make the best of my condition, so I tried. I practiced making somersaults on the floor and crawling faster, but it wasn't the same, so I tried using the wheelchair. The wheelchair burned its tires before it could hit nearly as fast as I could when I'm on the run, but I figured I'd have to deal with it. I decided to attend the next attack and try out my new skills. Something told me that I have to try; I guess I wanted to believe that I was still valuable in some way, that I could still make a difference.

I overheard cream shouting in her squeaky voice about a robot attacking the main square. I jumped into my chair and went rolling out of the house. I pushed the circular handles as hard as I could down the trail, up the hill-which was in no way easy, and back down on the deep slope. My chair instantly dove down and I plunged my face outward and enjoyed the breeze and adrenaline of excitement flowing inside me. "Whoo hoo! Yeah! I was incredibly happy. The main square was just up ahead. So I moved a slowed down a bit. It was then that I saw the robot get clobbered by knuckles' power punches. "You're through!" I heard him say. That echidna punched the robots eye, breaking its glass, and then causing it to explode and fall to pieces. I sped up and drifted beside him. "Knuckles! It's you!" "Of course it's me! Wait what are you doing -" Eggman man: "Long time no see Sonic! In was beginning to wonder if the rumors were true and by the looks of it. You pretty much are a handicapped hedgehog. How does it feel to miss all those battles with me?" "it was quite relaxing actually, until I realized I had to show my face for you to see that I'm still here." "Don't you mean to see yourself? Face it sonic without those legs of yours, you're nothing but a annoying little hedgehog who can't even own up to his name!" those words made me tense up on the inside, but outwardly I growled, "that's what you think!" knuckles looked to me, "sonic, get out of here, don't get yourself in this mess!" "I can help!" I then got the strangest idea. "Make room, Knuckles! I'm about to fly!" I rolled back and then went on forward, gaining speed. The wheels went up the uplifted piece of cement that ironically looked like a ramp that lead straight to the floating tub. The doctor looked worried, worried that I'd make a comeback in my new form. While in mid-air I decided to lift the chair upward with all my strength, pass it over my head, and down again several times to create somersault while holding the chair. While I may have been wounded, I still had the capability of excelling at a fast rate, my only issue was that I have never practiced rolling with another object before, but I kept my hopes up that pure luck would save me.

It didn't. The chair wore me down by its weight and gravity didn't make it any easier. Before I could leave my mark, I fell down onto the scrap heap below. The chair fell a few feet away and broke a wheel. Eggman laughed at my utter failure. "Ha-ha! Who's the vulnerable one now? You can't even touch me!" I felt helpless and the weight of the world on top of me. Suddenly, I heard Amy's voice, "But I can!" she leaped into the air, soared into the sky, and swung her hammer at the mad scientist. The ship was obliterated into the infinity of the sky. She dropped down gracefully and made her way towards me, yelling my name before pouncing on my upper body. "Oh Sonic," she cried, "I thought I'd never see you again!" I pressured her to let me go. She looked at me with concern, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Cream's mom?"

Knuckles came down to see me as well. "I told him it was dangero0us and that he should turn back, but he didn't listen!" 'What you did was crazy! You're in no condition to fight! You were lucky I was here to save you!" "Perhaps," I told her, "But I would rather have died trying that to die alone in a bed!" "Listen smart-aleck! If you think you're worthy of putting up a fight against the enemy, then fight me! If you can defeat me, then I won't hold you back, but if you can't then stay out of the way!" Amy jumped in to defend me, "Knuckles, no! It's not fair! Can't we settle another way?" "Look, Eggman has been stronger and stronger with every robot he makes! The last thing we need is a piece of dead weight lying around trying to act brave!" I didn't appreciate that comment, "Now wait just a minute hot head! I have been stuck in that house for months! I don't know what's been going on in the world besides what you have been telling me. No one sees me anymore! You're right; I am dead weight, but that's why I've come out here, to prove that I still have the heart and bravery to take on the challenge! I want to help, can't you all be there for me and support that?" There was a time of silence. Amy and Knuckles looked at one another, as if they were the final judges, then turned their heads to me. Amy sighed, "Sonic, you're a great warrior, a brave and noble hero, and a great friend, but I'm afraid there are some thing we just have to give up." I couldn't believe her attitude towards the situation. I felt my spirit breaking apart. I looked at them with disbelief, "So that's it then? You've all given up on me." "Face it Sonic, you can't do all of those things you used to. Some people have to give up and do other things when they've been handicapped for life." "Well that's just not me," I told him, "I don't give up that easily and I refuse to." Knuckles frowned, "Well there's a first time for everything."

Amy accompanied me back to the cottage on the grassy plains. Vanilla and Cream were having dinner when we arrived. I stayed for the last supper and said I would leave the next morning. She asked me why and I told her that the world refuses to acknowledge me and I needed to find out what to do on my own. In the end, I went back home and stayed there. I faced many challenges for having to live alone. I tried to get up and at times I would fall right down to the floor, with no one to help me get up. However, this wasn't about getting physical support, it was about learning to deal with my own problems and to be independent. At one point, I grew so angry, I tossed every useless item I could find and launched it against the wall that then broke apart in pieces that I was a pain to clean up after. Then I realized this was getting me nowhere. The words from the past were starting influence me. I started to believe that perhaps I would have to forfeit my past to survive the future. The truth hurt, but I decided that it was time to move on.

I was submissive to my disability. I hated that, but it was true. I craved for adventure, thrills, and rebellion, but the only action I ever received was rolling down slopes and traveling as far as my wheels could manage. My arms grew tired of steering, but my hunger for adventure persuaded me to continue. This was not the lifestyle I imagined for my retirement of being a freedom fighter. Even with this disappointment, I tried to find ways to make the best out of life. Then out of the blue, on an ordinary day of my not so cheerful lifestyle, I heard a knock on the door. I called out, "Coming!" I jumped into my wheelchair and moved towards the front door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Open this door. I have some matters to speak to you of,"

"What kind of matters?"

"Important ones."

"Important to you or me?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog! Open this door or I'll walk away!"

"Who is this?"

"It's your arch nemesis."

"Which one?"

"The one who's going to clobber you if you don't open this door!"

"Alright, alright!" I told the stranger. I turned the knob to open and was stunned to see the stranger outside. I blinked in disbelief. "Eggman? What are you doing here?" "Is that the way you greet all your guests?" he asked me, "We need to talk." I moved back a few inches and allowed him to make way. I had to open it up a bit further due to his enormous seize. He made his way in and closed the door behind him. "Nice place you've got here. Feeling alone?" I frowned, "No, but I bet you are! What bring you here?" He took out a briefcase and placed it on my wooden table. "My plans for world domination are almost complete. I have roboticized the majority of the area around the city and people are now cringing to their knees." I crossed my arms, "Hm, doesn't seem like Tails and the others have had a blast fighting you!" "I have everything I need. My plans for world domination are at hand and you can't stop me!" "So you came all this way just to tell me you're winning? I can read that in the newspaper if you just came for a personal news update," I couldn't believe he actually was so close to his goal. "No," he told me, "The reason I came here is because your friends are beginning to bore me. To be honest, you were the only real competition."

"So you want me to fight you in order to make you happy? Sorry, but count me out!"

"Really, well I'll have you know one thing. I was rejoicing after hearing your story of utter downfall, but then the battles were boring and soon they became easy to defeat. Tell me Sonic, what would you give to stop me?"

"Everything I've got."

"Oh, really?"

I didn't respond. He unlocked the suitcase, "Well I'll have you know one thing; there is a way to get you back on the ground and running again." My eyes widened, "Huh?" He revealed to me the inside of his suitcase. Inside we long metal rods, wires, and other metallic parts. "In here I packed a full set of legs and feet for you," he passed the suitcase to me and allowed me to look at the parts in detail, "It won't give you the full speed you once had, but it should be enough to get you close enough to spin dash and home in on enemies again." I looked at him, "I can't believe you did this all for me!" "Don't get overexcited, Sonic! I only did this because I had no other option; it's not because I feel sorry for you!" He helped me assemble the parts together and connect the artificial legs to my body. It hurt, but I learned to cope with it. A feeling of great happiness came to me, one I have not felt since my accident. After a few hours, the legs were installed and ready to use. "I helped you in putting them on, but it's up to you to figure out how to use your new legs," Dr. Robotnik instructed and then sneered, "Good luck!" With those last few words, he disappeared in his floating tub.

I looked at my synthesized legs. They were completely face compared to my natural body, but I had to control them in order to learn to run again. I stepped forward with one leg. It wasn't a problem. I preceded with the next, in baby steps, not an issue. I repeated with the same leg and without warning, I collapsed. "Ow!" I said when my face hit the floor. I struggled to get up since I didn't know how to bend my new knees. I crawled up to my chair and that's when I realized this was not going to be easy. But what's life without a little adventure?

I practiced bending my knees, moving my feet, extending my legs, somersaulting, and walking. It was a pain practicing alone, but I had to keep trying. My ideology was that they world needed me and I needed to be there no matter what. Several weeks later, after practicing over and over my exercises, I mastered how to walk and pace. My goal now was to run very fast. I started with a quick walk, then a jog, and started to increase speed. I continued to move faster. The wind speed was increasing. The breeze and glory were coming back to me, until I tripped. I quickly got back up and tried again. Each time I ran, I tried to push my metal legs harder and harder. I wasn't fully recovered, but I was slowly making a comeback. I knew from the moment I fell down the first time that my road would be harder to go across, but I was willing to make it that way.

I opened my eyes and closed them. I opened them again and tried to feel my legs. I no longer had my nightmares. My nightmare was real, I lost my legs. Dr. Robotnik granted me new ones. I wake up every day remembering that the day ahead will not be a walk in the park, but at least I can embrace it.


End file.
